Seducing his love
by Tessy Emmanuel
Summary: Sensible, bold Ha jae kyung can't forget her sinful encounter with korean billionare Song Woo Bin owner of the best Construction Enterprises and real estate magnate convinced this dazzzling playboy won't give her a second thought, she fled the next morning.
1. Chapter 1

I have always been sad that Ha jae kyung wasn't paired with any of the F4 characters because she was a great person to me, even though she like Jun pyo she help him to reconcile with his love, so when they started pairing her with Woo bin i was so happy because they fit so well and that's why i thought of this fiction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS. JUST MY OWN FICTION

Jae Kyung smoothed her too-short skirt then took a deep breth and lifted the tray of fluted glasses filled with drinks. Approximately five hundred people were chatting noisily in Ciel's newely renovated stateroom, hovering up the alcohol as if worried there was a shortage.

Fixing a smile on her face, she weaved her way through the other waiting staff collecting thier own silver trays of take out and silently cursed tje server who'd cried off sick at the last minute, making Jae kyung to help out her Aunty but necessitating her to squeeze herself into a uniform a size so small.

This was a hugely Important occasion. The latest Baek's heir to inherit the medieval castle was undertaking a much - needed renovation project, and this party was to celebrate the opening of the refurbished north wing, the part of the reputely haunted castle that would be hired out for functions and to corporations. Many of Korean's richest and most powerful people were in attendance tonight, and she can also see the C.E.O of shinhwa Gu jun pyo and his beautiful Jan di who was also like a sister to her and knowing already that Ga eul and So yi jung were still on there on their honeymoon so they were the only ones among the f4 family that wasn't here. Ji o hoo was also here with his financee and also someone who was the main reason why Jae kyung grab at the opportunity to help her Aunty out when she was supposed to be at the gathering with them but wanted to steel clear of someone whose presence she has been aware of and thinks that if she was a server she would be invisible to him but its didn't make her invisible to him.

She felt his eyes on her ever since he arrived thirty minutes ago. Song Woo Bin the man Jae kyung had hope to escape this party and country without ever seeing again.

For all her good intentions, she couldn't stop her eyes seeking him out. They were drawn to him regardless. It wasn't just hos good looks and tall, well-bulit frame that automatically drew the eye, but the magnetism he exuded. It rippled from him. She'd never met anyone like him and fervently hoped never to again. Her heart wouln't be able to take it.

He'd brought a date with him.

If she hadn't already known she'd been right to walk away then that action would have cinched it.

But now he'd abandoned his date, and those long, muscular legs were striding towards her...

00000000000000000000000000

So how was it. I have already completed this story just two or three chapters to post but your reviews would determine if i should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Jae kyung squeeze her fingers into the silver tray and looked away, pretending not to notice Woo bin approah, pretending that the beats of her heart wasn't so violent there was a danger her chest could rip open.

He stopped barely a foot from her, his dark brown eyes flickering over her, taking everything in, the expression in them unreadable.

"How are you" he said softly but with an unmistakable tinge of steel in the deep voice.

And then he took a step closer, extending a hand to take one of the champagne flutes, and she inhaled the exotic cologne that lodge itself in her senses. for all that she tried not to react, she was helpless, her limbs were shaking at the same rate as her pulse soared.

She didn't notice the tray slip from her hands until it landed with a loud crash on the marble floor.

The champagne flutes shattered all around her, sending shards of glass flying in all directions. Woo bin's highly polished black shoes were speckld with the gliterring crystal slivers but i don't feel sorry about that look at what he cost, why can't he just ignore me and pass.

Silence rang out.

All eyes that had seen through her were now on me.

And through that brief yet never ending moment of silence, Jae kyung felt paralysed, horror- struck at what she'd done. Her blouse was soaked with Champagne but she recovered herself when she saw Jan di heading towards her she gave her a sign to stay back because she didn't want everyone to recognize her, even though Jan di knew of her plan to disguished herself but its seems Woo bin still spotted her with her colourful fake wig and glasses.

Her brain couldn't unfreeze itself for her to think of what to do, not even with a clearly angry Baek striding forcefully in her direction, her red-faced aunty close behind him.

Before she could apologise, Woo bin stepped over to the castle owner with hands outstretched.

"Baek, my apologies, this is entirely my fault- I am afraid I knocked the tray out of your beautiful waitress's hand"

Jae kyung was so shocked at this intervention that she only vaguely registered that his apology was delivered in impeccable English. As her Korean could be considered rudimentary, it must have been for her benefit.

Baek's taut expression relaxed a touch. Woo bin was heir to the Underground world and mafia's prince and also extremely wealthy in his own right, living in an enormous villa designed and built by him himself.

Jae kyung knows exactly how big Woo bin's villa was because she'd crawled out of his bed before the sun had risen two weeks ago. This was the first time she'd seen him since.

She'd known he was trouble the minute he 'd driven into her company compound three month ago in his yellow sport car, for the business deal he had with them and also finding out he was also the childhood friend of Jan di and F4 was enough reason for her to resist him but thinking that he would assign the work to his assitant. Woo bin had been curious to see the business deal through that he'd taken the job on himself rather than delegate it.

She remembered that she almost fell from the stairs when she saw him but he caught her to himself, his languid movements making her hold her breath long before she was close enough to see his the features of his face. Jae kyung had taken one look at his face and knew she was lost.

A decade older and a foot taller than her, Woo bin oozed sexual magnetism, his brown hair and dark brown eyes contrasting perfectly with her own light brown hair and blue eyes. she'd never had such a visceral reaction to a man in her life and imagined other women reacted in exactly the same way. Even her happliy married aunt had a twinkle in her eye around him. That initial meeting had gone on long into the evening, as he'd insisted on taking Jae kyung out for dinner.

He'd overseen his company's part in the renovation personally from that point on and had pursued Jae kyung relentlessly, always seeeking her out of her office, making no bones about his insterest in her. She'd been flaterred but resolute.

Song Woo Bin was rich and handsome. Anyone seeing her now won't believe she is the hieress of JK group. He was thirty-three and a playboy. She was twenty-five had self respect, even if her heart did go overdrive whenever she waswithin a mile of him. She couldn't deny she'd been flattered by hisattention. More than flattered. Any woman would have been. That didn't mean she had to act on her attraction for him.

Eventually, though, he'd worn her down into agreeing to a proper date. She'd gone along with it, telling herself she wouldn't sleep with him. No matter how incredibly sexy and fun and witty she found him, she would not sleep with him.

She'd slept with him.

One press of his lips on hers, one taste of his heat, and her defences had crumbled.

It had been the most amazing night of her life, but then the morning had come and she;d been filled with shame. She'd never thought herself capable of a One- night stand but knew it was all it could be even though she was a virgin. Woo bin was a famed lothario! So she had run before he kicked her out of his bed, and she'd tried to block him and their wonderful, incredible night from her mind.

That had been another dismal failure.

She could feel his eyes on her again, could feel everyone's eyes on her again and saw Jan di pass her an apologictic smile. The state room that only minutes agohad been majestic in its proportions had shrunk around her, the voices nothing but muffled noise.

"Go and change blouse", her aunt said quietly, as if she could sense Jae kyung was on the verge of bursing into tears "I will get some of the others to clean it up."

Jae kyung nodded and gave a grateful smil then, her cheeks still flaming with mortification. She stepped over the tray and crunched through the shattered glass as she walked as fast as she could out of the room and away from WOO BIN, thank God her parents weren't here today.

The staff storeroom was the perfect place to hide for a few minutes. Jae kyung changed into a clean blouse and used the private time to catch her breath and compose herself. The dropped tray had been an accident. There were still hours of the party to get through, and she couldn't hide in here for the rest of the night. She was needed. She would just have to try harder not to let Woo bin's presence distract her. He was there and she had to deal with it. And with the fact he'd brought a date with

Jae kyung closed her eyes and swallowed back nausea. she'd tried so hard not to think of the woman who'd been glued to Woo bin's side that evening. The only saving grace had been they hadn;t been very affectionate with each other. If she saw them kiss or display too much-any- tenderness, she feared she would do something stupid that she would regret and she wouldn't want to give the paparazzi anything to go with tonight.

Stop thinking about him. your instincts to flee his bed have been proven right. Two more hours and you'll be free of him.

Smoothing her hair, she took a deep breath and left her brief refuge.

"Feeling better?"

Woo bin was leaning against the wall of the corridor, arms folded loosely across his chest. Despite the relaxed stance he'd adopted, his eyes contained not an ounce of friendliness. The intensity in his dark gaze, which landed on her the moment she put her foot out of the door, frightened her, although she could never explained why. Maybe it was because she'd only ever seen amusement or desire being reflected at her before...

Frantically attempting to keep hold of composure she'd only regained, Jae kyung swallowed and looked away. But her heart had a mind of its own and thudded heavily beneth her ribs. "Yes Thank you. And thank you for taking the blame with Pieta. You didn't have to do that."

He raise a hefty shoulder nonchalantly. "I figured it was my fault you dropped it"

She shook her head quickly, not wanting him to think he affected her to such an extent. What was he even doing there, seeking her out? Having some fun at her expense? Hoping to talk her into keeping her mouth shut about their night together? She couldn't begin to imagine, but the fact he'd brought a date with him put aside any latent hope-so latent she'd not even allowed herself to acknowledge its existence- that what they'd shared had been as special for him as it had been for her.

So she attemted a smile, which she used to cover her emotions from people and blithely said "A momentary blip of clumsiness."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I haven't seen any reviews yet but i am posted this because angel818323 has been one of my supportive readers, so please send in your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

***********************************************************************  
Propelling herself forward and through the last set of double doors, Jae kyung practically dived back into the party, leaving Woo bin in her dust. Only two more hours of this and she would be free. She soon found that one solitary minute streched out unendurably.  
Time slowed to a crawl.  
Her dropped tray forgotten, the guests had resumed their previous policy of seeing through Jae kyung and all other waiting staff.  
Back in her position by the pillar, she made sure to keep her face a blank mask, smiling when appropriate, speaking when spoken to and generally behaving like a obstrutive wallflower she was expected to be.  
Trays of delectable canapes were now served, the staff contorting their bodies through the guests so bite-sized food was on constant offer for those who wanted it. Not many of the women were eating, she noticed. But Jan di and her had always had a healthy appetite that's why Jan di bypassed the staff beside her and was heading my way.  
"Jae kyung are you sure you are okay, you don't really have to do this you know you are capable of just sending anyone in but why do you do it yourself" said Jan di  
"You know that I don't want to be here i just want to see him for one last time before i go back to London" said Jae kyung  
"You do love him alot right" said Jan di  
"Yea but the feelings isn't mutual so why do i have to stay, i knew what i was heading to when i agreed to date him and its now i really that i always wanted him to be my first" said Jae kyung  
"I don't know what to tell but if its was really meant to be its would happen and you might be suprised that he loves you" Said Jan di  
And she left because she had stayed long with me i don't want people to start looking more closely at me so that they won't figure out who i am.  
So far that evening Jae kyung had been, trying to tune Woo bin date out of her mind when they'd walked in together, a pain so sharp it had lanced her had warned Jae kyung to keep the woman on the periphery of her vision, to not look directly at her. If she didn't see her, she could pretend she wasn't there. She couldn't tune her out any longer not when the woman greeted Woo bin's appearance so enthusiastically, laughing at something he whispered to her and leaning in close to whisper something back, placing her hand on his chest as she did so.  
Did she know that two weeks ago, Jae kyung had shared Woo bin's bed?  
Something ugly and racid let loose in Jae kyung stomach an unspeakable urge to grab a glass of champagne, throw them at the beautiful woman and follow with a sharp kick to Woo bin's shin or maybe a sharp kick somewhere higher would be satisfying.  
As if he cold sense her dark, violent thoughts Woo bin's gaze suddenly fell on her piercing dark brown eyes stared at her with intensity that made her feel stripped bare. She could't prevent her mouth from forming a scowl which she forced into a smile as a passing man swiped two champagne filled flutes from her tray without even looking at her. When she glanced back in his direction, Woo bin's attention was back on his date, evidently taking great enjoyment in whatever she was telling him.  
How could She have been such an idiot as to fall in bed with him? one kiss and she'd melted like butter when she'd known full well that any woman would react in exactly the same way. She knew damn well that many already had. He'd made her feel so special when he'd made love to her, she'd felt like the only woman in the world. It had felt as if her body had been made especially for him. It had been beautiful. Before she'd crept out of Woo bin's bed, Jae kyung had stared at his handsome sleeping face, resisting the urge to trace her fingers over the chiseled jawline, simply commiting his features to memory. It had been best to leave then, before he woke up and made excuses as to why he could never see her again.  
She'd told her father that same night that she'd had a change of heart and would be going back to America, though she'd promised to finish the project before going to there branch in America she had ever since been avoiding a direct meeting with Woo bin because she could not bear seeing him and knowing that all what they had was a fling and also loyalty to her aunt had her here waitressing. Jealousy had her wanting to smash the tray she now held onto the floor all over again. She'd never experienced jealousy beforeand she'd never wanted to throw herself at a man's feet and beg him to see her more than a one-night stand and for God's sake she is an heirness so just because one man didn't love her back doesn't mean she can stumble and even though she'd never had a one-night stand before. Jae kyung believed in love and romance and had always thought that if she kept an open heart and an open mind, one day she would find it herself.  
She'd never dreamt she would find it with a playboy. For all her romantic dreams, she'd believed herself too sensible for that. But the heart wanted what the heart wanted. It overrode the rational brain and yearned for things that could never be. Unable to stop her eyes from flickering in Woo bin's direction again, she noticed his glass was almost empty. He would wanting a fresh drink any minute...  
Her legs moved before she could stop them. Her tray still had a couple of full flutes, but she didn't care. She couldn't bear for him to take them, one for him and for his new flirtation. That would be too much. Too cruel. Instead she headed to the room where all the drinks are laid out but before she could step through the door, her aunt reached her.  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked in an undertone.  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine. Please Jae kyung, I know waitressing isn't your thing, but can you at least smile?"  
"I have been trying."  
"I know you have. But can you make it natural?"  
Jae kyung attempted to relax her facial muscles and then curve her lips upwards  
"Better?"  
Her aunt shook her head and signed.  
"When are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"  
"I've told you, there's nothing wrong." How could she tell her own aunt that she'd behaved in such an out-of-character way with a man who'd behaved exactly in character?. Despite the twinkle he put in her aunt eye,her aunt must have sensed something brewing between them and she'd gently warned her off Woo bin from the start.  
"He's got an eye for the ladies," she'd said. "He's a gorgeous man and excellent company, but he only does short-term flings. I can't see him ever settling down."  
So Jae kyung had kept her night with Woo bin to herself. How could she admit that she'd ignored her aunt's warning? Blinking back hot tears that had suddenly welled, she whispered, "I think i'm just tired."  
Her aunt's shrewd eyes didn't leave her face. Then she gave a sharp nod and took the tray from Jae kyung's hand.  
"We're running low on red wine. Go to the cellar for some more and take time to compose yourself. Okay?"  
She nodded. "Thank you."  
Her aunt smiled gently. "The party would be over and Woo bin would be gone before you know it."  
"What?"  
Her aunt just smiled some more, sympathy radiating from her. "Go and get the wine."

To reach the cellar meant going through the busy kitchen where chefs were working hard preparing and baking fresh breads and bite-sized desserts that would be taken out to the guests in an hour. Her normally healthy appetite for food had diminished over the last two weeks. Out of the kitchen, she walked another of the endless corridors, opened a small door and descended the steep, narrow stairs to the cellar, hitting lights as she went. She could have taken the special elevator, but she hated going in the rickety thing. For all money spent modernizing this section of the castle, she would have to make sure that the cellar elevator be replaced and now she would wait until she had to go back up laden with bottles of wine before using it and keep her fingers crossed it didn't break down she was in it.  
The cellar itself was actually a dozen interlinking rooms covering half the castle floor space. Once it had be used for storing the wine in caskets before bottling, but nowadays in the new state-of-the-art bottling facility closer to the vineyard. This cellar was now only used to store wine for castle's own use, not for resale. As a result, barely half of dark rooms were used. Its had its own special scent, through, a stale yet fruity tang she'd grown to like. She didn't like anything else about this underground cavern, but right then she considered it the lesser of the evils. Down here there was only her own overactive imagination to contend with.  
Upstairs...  
Upstairs there was  
Woo bin  
Jae kyung breathed deeply. In a few sweet, short hours, this evening would be done and she could escape him forever. Jae kyung pushed one of the trollies, which had special dividers so up to two dozen bottles could be placed in it without damaging them, into the adjoining room where the selection of red wines being served that evening were kept, and hit the lights. After the bulb flickered a number of times before deciding it would give off a little illumination. She picked the nearest bottle and wiped the thin layer of dust from it to check it was the correct vintage. Satisfied she had the right one, she put it in the trolley then carefully went along the row. She'd half filled the trolley when she heard a noise that sent her heart jumping.  
Standing stock still, she strained her ears and peered over the concrete floor. She hoped it wasn't rats. She'd been assured the castle was rodent-free, but she didn't believe that for a second. It wasn't a rodent that had chosen to join her in this cellar. Not unless it was a rodent that had learned to walk on its back legs with shoes on. Slowly she turned so she faced the room she'd first entered from the stairs.  
Her heart jumped again when she saw Woo bin walking towards her.  
He stopped at the opened door and leaned against the arch. He didn't say anything, just stared at her with an incomprehensible look under the flicker light, studying her with something that could be either amusement or anger. She thought the latter was the closest.  
"You shouldn't be here," she whispered when the silence became too much, stepping closer to the trolley as if it could protect her.  
"Neither should you" he replied icing  
He looked so handsome tonight. On their date they had wanted to be simple and had gone out with an attire that would lessen their status but he'd been handsome then, too. She'd been unable to wrench her eyes from him throughout their entire meal, unable to keep her pulse under control. She'd been fighting her body and its response to this man she knew she have been running from, not letting wine and dine her, not at his jokes and witticisms, not itching to know everything about him, not signing dreamily to imagine those long fingers touching her.  
They'd talk for hours. The time had run away from them to such an extent that the bar owner had coughed none too subtly and they'd realised that they were the only people left and that most of the staff had gone home.  
Now Woo bin's voice was tight and modulated as he said,  
"I think this is the only place in the castle were you can't run from me, and let's be honest, you've been trying to avoid me all evening."  
Jae kyung swallowed, recognising the truth in his words. To escape him she had to get past him first. "I'm..."  
"Busy," he finished for her "Don't worry i won't take up your precious time. I just wanted you to answer something for me."  
"Oh?"  
"Why you left without saying goodbye."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

yea, yea, yea, I know that I took awhile to update but i am really trying to finish my stories and also we have electricity problem in my country so its kind of going to be stressful for me to update. Please bear with me.  
And also I am sorry but there won't be much of the F3 characters because this is specifically for Woo bin and Jae kyung.  
Send in your reviews please...


	4. Chapter 4

Jae kyung closed her eyes. There was no point pretending not to know what he was talking about. In hind-sight she could see why he would consider her actions to be rude, but at that time she felt she had no choice.

"I had to go to the office" That was truth in itself. She had promised her dad to finish that project, even if she didn't wanted to because of what happened that night.

"That meant leaving without a word? Did you not think its would be considerate to tell me you were going rather than let me wake to an empty bed?" Woo bin said. The censure in his tone speared her.

Opening her eyes, she stared into the gaze that was every bit as censorious as his words.

He looked...

No, she must be imagining it. He looked...wounded.

"You were sleeping," She whispered. "I didn't want to wake you."

His jaw clenched and his lips tightened. The same lips that had kissed every inch of her body. "Why are you going back to America?" he said

"How do you know that?" She asked surprise overriding her discomfort.

From turning up most days and constantly seeking her out, Woo bin hadn't stepped foot in the company since their night together.

"There is much I know, Jae. But there's much I do not. I don't know what your reasons are for leaving when only two weeks ago you told me you hoped to make Korean your permanent home. What's changed?"

Everything.

Feeling her cheeks flame, she forced herself to meet his gaze head-on and lied, "I missed my home in America."

"That came out very suddenly." he said with deliberate cynicism. "What happened to not always being under your parents and starting your own family here?"

"What do you care?" she asked, anger suddenly sneaking its way through her. "We spent one night together-that does not make me answerable to you." Snatching a bottle of wine from the rack beside her, she wiped the dust off it automactically and put it in the trolley. "And what are you even doing here, questioning me like this? you are a guest and i'm working and your girlfriend would be wondering were you are."

"My girlfriend?"

"Ladyfriend, lover, whatever she is to you. Go back to her."

"You must mean Jennifer."

As if she cared a bit what his lover's name was.

He'd been on the guest list without a plus-one beside his name. She knew because she'd checked. If she'd known for a second he was bringing a woman with him, she wouldn't have agreed to waitress and to hell with any guilt she would have felt because of it.

"Whatever, she'll be missing you" Jae kyung grabbed another bottle, this time not bothering to wipe off the dust. Although she was studiously keeping her attention on the bottle of wine, Jae kyung sensed him move from his position against the doorway.

Her hands shook with from the force of her heart's frantic beats as he walked towards her, his shadow looming larger with every step until she breath in his cologne and its seeped straight into her bloodstream. He was close enough that if he moved his hands only a few inches, he would be able to touch her.

She prayed he didn't touch her.

But she ached for it. Ached for his touch. Ached for his lips on hers. Ached for his hands to roam her skin. Hungered for him.

"Is that jealousy I am hearing, Jae" Woo bin said, curiosity mingled with the tight control in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why should I be jealous? We don't owe each other anything." She snapped but for all her bravado, she couldn't stop the tremors vibrating through her body, making her quiver in his nearness. He was so close, she could feel the heat from the body she worshipped with her own for their one beautiful, amazing night.

Silence rang out, broken only by the sound of his deepening breaths and Jae kyung's frantic attempts to fill the trolley and escape from the place she'd come to find sanctuary from him.

"To be clear, Jennifer is a good business partner's wife, Drake is stuck in Japan on business and couldn't make the party. He knew I didn't have a date for the evening, so he asked if Jennifer could come with me, as it was a party she'd been looking forward to." he said

"Does he know you're having it off with her?"

"Having it off...?" Woo bin said in a really calm voice,but clearly her idiom, which she alredy regretted blurting out, wasn't a phrase he'd heard before.

She looked at him to see his handsome face darkening as he finally understood her meaning, and all her anger evaporated as shame took its place. Yes, Woo bin had an eye for ladies and had flirted with her as if it were going out of fashion-at least until he'd got her to bed-but he was a true gentleman both in his breeding and in his inmate nature and also he would never cheat on his F4 friends that are like brothers to him talk less of a business partner he consider as a good friend.

If he said his date was the wife of a business partner then...

"Do you think so little of me that you would believe I would cheat on a friend? I won't even do that to my enemy" he said slowly, then raised his hands in the air and stepped back. "I see i am wasting my time her. I thought you and I..." He shook his head in disgust. "Forget it. I am going back to the party. Have a safe journey back to America."

And then he turned on his heel and walked away, his heavy footsteps echoing through the cellar, leaving Jae kyung feeling as if the air had been knocked from lungs.

Had she got everything wrong? Was it possible Woo bin saw her as more than a brief flirtation to while the time away?

Was it possible his feelings were as strong as hers?

Because Jae kyung had fallen in love with him. She'd known that when she'd snatched her last look at his sleeping figure before closing his bedroom door, her heart tearing itself into shreds as she whispered her silent goodbye to him.

Everytime she'd asked the same question over and over. How could she have fallen in love with him after just one night? She'd found no answers. All she knew for certain was that the feelings he evoked in her were the feelings she'd spent her entire life waiting for.

But if he saw her as anything more than a one-night lover, he would have called her.

He hadn't called or messaged or made any attempt to see her.

His silence had spoken volumes.

Not bothering to fill the last few empty spaces in the trolley, she turned it round, clinging to the handle as if it were a life raft. In a way it was. It was all that was keeping her upright.

"Are you ready to go up with that?" said Woo bin

She blinked. She'd thought he'd gone, but Woo bin stood at the door that opened to the stairs, his jaw clenced.

She nodded.

"I'll get the elevator for you." he said

Not waiting for her to respond, he stepped to the right and slammed his hand on the silver button that called the elevator down.

She approached it cautiously, expecting him to turn away and go up the stairs. The sound of the elevator making its descent seemed louder than normal. She doubted the links and pulley that made it work had been oiled recently.

It stop with a shudder that perfectly matched the shudders of her heart.

The elevator had a manual door that required a lot of force to open it. Jae kyung had strained a muscle the first she'd tried. Woo bin opened it without so much as murmur then held it in place while she manoeuvred the trolley inside. Only when she had the trolley secured to the left wall using the strap provided to keep it steady did he step in himself and close the door.

"Thank you." she murmured.

He didn't answer, just stabbed at the silver button inside to get it moving.

The darkness of his mood engulfed the space, an impermeable wall built between them.

With a jolt and screech, the elevator began its slow crawl up to the castle's ground floor.

It was only one floor, but the elevator went so slowly it might have been thirty.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her conscience getting the better of her good sense. "I didn't mean to imply anything about you and your friend's wife. My words was thoughtless."

He shrugged , and his eyes flickered to her. Just as she thought he was going to say something and help diffuse this awful, torrid atmosphere, the elevator jerked to a stop.

"That didn't sound good," Jae kyung said tonelessly. Normally when the elevator reached the floor, it would jolt about a bit then give a little puff of defeat. It never just stopped.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Woo bin stepped forward to slide the door open a couple of inches. He left enough of a gap for them to see only the top of the elevator had reached the floor. The rest of it was just hanging there. Hanging in the air, secured by nothing more than thick threads of metal wires.

He dragged his fingers through his hair.

"We're stuck?" she asked, although it was more a statement of the blindingly obvious thn a question.

Tight-lipped, he nodded.

Of course they were stuck. Being stuck in an elevator with Woo bin was just a fitting finale to what had been the worst two weeks of her life. She couldn't even muster the courage to wail at fates.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry sorry I know I am taking too long to update because i am still having a problem about a computer and also the electricity problem in my country but I would try to finish the story.

And thanks for your supports, really its means alot to me


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Boys over flower...

This chapter has a lot of romance in it, so if you can't take it, please don't criticize it. Then for those that can, then enjoy...

###############################################################################

With a sigh, Jae kyung hit the red button.

"Is that an alarm?" he asked, his first words since he'd opened the elevator door for her

"Yes." She grimaced. "It goes straight to the maintenance department in JK group. Hopefully they won't take too long to respond."

"Has this happened before?"

"Not that I know of."

He must have picked up something in her tone "You thought something like this could happen?"

"Its fifty years old" said Jae kyung with a shrug. "A breakdown was inevitable."

And she'd willing got into it with him knowing this.

"Do you get claustrophobic?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. I'm sure we'll be rescued at some point."

A few minutes of awkward silence ensued, which were broken when he turned to her and said accusingly, "You're being remarkably calm."

"Would you prefer me to scream for help when I know there isn't a thing anyone here can do to help us?" Or help her. All she could do was hold unto herself.

"Any sign of emotion would be a start." said Woo bin

"I don't know what you mean." she replied

"You." He stopped peering through the door to face her through narrowed, angry eyes. "I can't read you. Our night together didn't mean a damn thing to you, did it?" he said angrily

Jae kyung was stunned at the bitterness in both his words and his voice that she took a step back and found herself trapped against the elevator wall.

She was trapped, full stop. Even if the maintenance sent someone straight away, it would be at least an hour before they reached the castle.

"How can you say that?" Jae kyung whispered, hugging her arms around her waist.

The control she was striving to hold onto was falling fast. All she could do was hold herself tight and force herself to be calm, otherwise the turbulence raging beneath her skin would explode out of her.

Why did the elevator choose to break down now, when she was alone with the one man she was terrified of being alone with?

"You left without goodbyes. Believe me that spoke volumes." Then he slipped his hand into his dinner jacket and brought out a penknife. With the press of a button, a short metal curly thing shot out, undeniably a corkscrew.

Despite herself, despite the situation they were in, Jae kyung gave a short snuffle of laughter. " You carry a corkscrew?" She wasn't surprised about the penknife knowing who he is but a corkscrew that was hilarious.

He shrugged as if it were nothing. "I don't know about you but I am going to sit down." So saying, he lowered himself with the surprising grace-considering his size-onto the floor and stretched his legs out before him. He took up practically the whole floor space.

He pressed himself close to the wall and patted the space beside him. "Come, my cold heart-breaker, take a seat."

A flush of heat swept up her neck to fill her brain, momentarily stunning her.

His Cold heart-breaker?

While she dithered, knowing her aching feet, which had been protesting for a good hour, would thank for her for taking the weight off them but sure her aching body would take much delight in sharing such closeness with him, he deftly opened the bottle.

He passed it to her. "Ladies first."

"I am not a lady." Her words were a meaningless jest spoken to hide her incomprehension. Had she really got everything wrong?

The look he gave at this was so intense it was like being penetrated by a laser. "Sit down, Jae."

If he'd barked this order, she would have remained standing out of pure stubbornness,but there was a gentleness to his tone she hadn't heard from him since she'd left his bed. It pulled at her heart, and she found herself sitting in the space he'd made for her, making sure to cross her legs at the ankles and pull her too short skirt down to as modest a level as she could get it. Despite her best efforts, far too much of her thighs were left exposed.

Only when Jae kyung was settled did Woo bin put the wine bottle in her hand.

She took a quick sip and passed it back with a muttered, "See, I told you I wasn't a lady."

His thigh pressed against hers.

"You, Jae," he said seriously, "Will always be a lady in my eyes." Then he took a long drink of his own and rested his head back against the wall when he was done.

He signed then turned his face to hers. "No more evasions. We're going to be stocked in here for a long time, and I will get the truth from you. Why did you leave without goodbye? Having to go to work doesn't cut it as an excuse, not after the night we shared. I deserved the truth." said Woo bin

She raised her shoulders and willed herself not to cry.

There was nowhere she could escape to, and deep down she knew he was right. He did deserve the truth even if it would leave her looking like a lovesick fool.

"I knew you wouldn't want to see me again. I thought I would make it easier and less embarrassing for us both by slipping out before you had to think of any excuses." said Jae kyung

"You knew...? He cut himself off and took another drink from the bottle. Long moments passed before he said, "You have made many assumptions about me."

"Not assumptions, more rationalizations."

"Rationalizations about my feeling?"

"Can you blame me?" she burst out, unable to keep her emotions bottled deep inside her quiet a second longer. "Look at you and look at me. You...you...you have everything! you are everything. You're funny and witty and gorgeous and clever, you've been with the some of the world's most beautiful women...even though you are an heir you have your own company...What have I got to offer? even though i am an heiress I'm nothing compare to those glamorous women you hang out with, I don't even know how to flirt...even my hair is boring!."

With her outburst came the tears she'd been holding back. She wiped them away with a disgusted backhand.

"You are already used to those kind of women and also even though we are in the same social group your lifestyle is different from mine, I might be Ha Jae kyung but I am just a plain girl and you know it, too, or you would have called me," Jae kyung continued heatedly. "But you didn't. Not one call. Not one text. So blame me and hate me for running out on you, but your silence this past two weeks proved me right."

The silence after her outpouring of thoughts and feelings seemed to echo off the walls that in turn seemed to be closing in on them, shrinking the already tiny space they were forced to share.

He put the bottle down carefully in the corner beside him then shifted his body so his thigh pressed more tightly against her.

Then he cupped her chin in his hand and leaned his face down close to hers.

"I didn't call you because I was waiting for you to call me," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "You ran out on me, Jae. Not the other way round. I have spent the past two weeks holding my phone in my hand and sleeping with it on the pillow you used, waiting for you to make the call. I have my pride. I wasn't going to make the first move when I had made my feelings for you clear." said Woo bin

"But they were just words said to get me in your bed," she said in bewilderment. They had to have been.

How could he have meant them?

His pursuit of her over the past few months had seen her agree to go for the odd coffee with him. They'd got to know a little about each other, but she'd held him at arm's length until her defenses were worn down that she'd surprised herself by ignoring the warning voices in her head and going on their date. In the space of one evening, lubricated by good wine and a joyous atmosphere, the little they had learned had evolved into a lot.

Woo bin wanted to know everything about her-her family, her degree, how she'd fallen in love with Korean lifestyle and known this was the place she wanted to make her home but that in the heart of her lived the yearn to travel round the world.

And he'd spoken of his own life, too, a busy, hectic life filled with travel that didn't involve seeing anything of the countries he visited because it was work related.

Laughing together, they'd made plans about their future, they would still keep time for themselves and also carry out their duties in their family business even plans of merging their companies together when they marry and together they would go to places they wanted and see all the glorious sights the world had to offer.

Even at that time, it had sounded like a fantastical dream.

In a cold light of day, when she 'd realized she'd gone one step farther than merely falling in love with Korean and had fallen in love with Woo bin, it had all sounded even more fantastical. He'd fed her dreams to get her into bed. She'd convinced herself because the alternative-that this beautiful, amazing man had meant any of it-was too fantastical to be true.

But the look in his eyes right then...

Woo bin's grip on her chin tightened but there was no pain, not from his touch, "You think I speak about a future to just anyone?"

"I don't know..."

"I meant it all. Seriously, Jae kyung, I took one look at you and it was like been hit by lightning. Don't you understand?"

Moving his hand from her chin, he took hold of the wig on her head and pull it down making her hair to fall down her shoulder. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out. You say you have nothing but your status but, Jae, you are everything-you are everything I have been searching for my whole life."

Spellbound at his words, Jae kyung stared mutely at him, shivers racing through her as he slowly touch her hair.

"My parents marriage is the strongest I have ever seen, I mean really strong. They adore each other. They've been married for almost forty years, and you should see the way they still look at each other. If I've been a playboy in the past, it's because I have been searching for something like they have but never found it, and I wasn't prepare to settle for anything less. If it means spending my life alone, I didn't care. And then I met you, and all the stars aligned. I've been searching and waiting for you, Jae. When I woke to an empty bed, I thought fate had played a cruel game at me. My dreams had been handed to me and then snatched away. I had fallen in love with a woman who didn't love me back." said Woo bin

"You love me?" she whispered. Everything he was saying...it wasn't just hard to take in-it was impossible.

"Have you not been listening to me?" He demanded.

He'd lose her hair and now ran his fingers through it with such reverence she found it wasn't so impossible to believe after all.

"How can you say your hair is boring? It's like sunshine." His fingers traveled down her neck and dipped into vee of her blouse, leaving a trail of pleasure darting over her skin. "I almost didn't come tonight. If Drake hadn't asked me to bring his wife in his place, I would have been a no-show. I didn't think I could bear to see you. And then I saw you and couldn't keep away any longer. I had to speak to you. If nothing else, I had to know why you'd run out on me." said Woo bin

"How did you know I was leaving?" Jae kyung asked, somehow managing to speak even though his fingers had found the button of her shirt and were slowly undoing them.

"Jan di told me when you went to change your clothes after you dropped the tray, even if she almost gave me her infamous kick while telling me, Gu jun pyo was the one who saved me today but he also wasn't happy" said Woo bin. His lips curved into a smile that met his eyes and Jae kyung laughed, and he joined her enjoying the sound of it. When last had she laughed this much.

"You did take the blame," she pointed out.

"I did," he agreed. "And I had to hope your response to me speaking to you and the way you ran off meant you did have feelings for me, too" He pushed her blouse apart and gazed with wonder at her near nakedness before staring back into her eyes. "Do you?"

"Have feelings for you?" she asked in a hitched whisper, her senses being assaulted by the gentle pressure of his hand now covering her breast, shivers racing down her spine and tingling all over her skin.

"Do you?" Woo bin repeated.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

His jaw tightened, and his eyes closed briefly before they flew back open. And then he kissed her with such crushing hunger the last of her fears ran away from her.

She slipped an arm around his neck and held him tightly, kissing him back with all the passion she'd been denying them both.

She'd never thought she could be so happy to be proved wrong.

Unbelievably, he did love her, and her entire body zinged with the joy of it all.

And she loved him, this great bear of a man.

His hands roamed her back as their kisses increased in urgency, tongues entwined with a manic need to fuse together and become as one.

The tight space of the elevator they were confined in made it difficult to move, yet they held each other tightly, pressing their clothed bodies together as well as they could. Woo bin's hand swept down her back and over her bottom then brushed her thigh, finding the hem of her short skirt and tugging it upwards.

Her skin was on fire, her insides soft, her bones melting. Time and space lost all meaning; all that mattered was here and now, them, together.

The cramped confines were working against them, but, without any real conscious thought, she made them work. Gripping his shoulders to steady herself, she swung her thigh over his so she straddled his lap and could gaze down into the handsome face she adored so much.

His chest heaved and his throat moved as he gazed up at her, his dark eyes swirling with a desire for her that made her heart swell. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she rubbed her thumbs over the chiseled cheekbones and brought her face down to his, inhaling the musk of his skin before covering his mouth with hers.

She loved his taste as much as she loved his scent. She loved the feel of his mouth pressed to hers. She loved the texture of his skin and the softness of his hair, the only part of his body that wasn't hard. She loved everything about him, but most of all, she loved the look in his eyes when she broke the kiss to gaze back into them.

How could she have been so blind and insecure not to see the truth? It had been there all along.

And now she would show him just how much she loved him, too.

First she removed his bow-tie and threw it over her shoulder, then worked on the buttons of his shirt while Woo bin, still propped from the waist up against the wall, caressed her breasts and stomach with his hands, his eyes not leaving her face. By unspoken agreement, neither of them attempted to remove her bra or take off her blouse in its entirety. Time had lost any meaning, but ticking away was the knowledge that rescue was coming for them.

In a flurry of deep kisses and nuzzling, she had his shirt undone and spread it open so she could press her lace-covered breasts against his bare chest. The bristles of dark hair scattered across it and the warmth of his flesh sent a shot of pure sensation through her.

She sat back a little and sighed, taking pleasure just by looking at him.

"I love you," she said, finally saying the words aloud.

His hand cupped her neck, and he gave a smile of such dazzling brilliance it could have lit up the sky. "Come here, my heart-breaker." So said, he pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply, straightening his back and shifting forwards a little, giving her a little more room to rest her legs either side of him.

Running her hand down his side, she squeezed it between their bodies so tightly pressed together and flattened it against his hard, muscular abdomen. The hair there was thicker. A little lower down and it thickened considerably more...

She found the band of his trousers but struggled to find a way to undo them.

Woo bin smiled against her mouth then kissed her neck and adjusted himself enough to help her. Together, they undid the clasp and pulled the zip down. Jae kyung grabbed the sides of his trousers and tugged them down along with his underwear, allowing his erection to spring free.

With a growl and another deep kiss, he ran his hand over her thigh then up to her knickers. Jae kyung lifted her bottom enough for him to gather the skimpy cotton and give it one sharp tug that had it rip in his hand.

The last barricade between them was broken.

The ache in her reaching screaming pitch, she positioned herself on top and slowly sank down onto his erection until he was whole and throbbing inside her.

Woo bin's groan of pleasure filled the tiny space around them.

For the longest time neither of them moved, simply savoring the feeling rippling through them both. Then his hands gripped her hips, his mouth found hers and together they began to move.

Their movements managed to be both languid and hurried, the danger of being found like this adding to the piquancy but their desire too all-consuming for them to care while the moment enveloped them like a shroud.

Her breasts rubbed against Woo bin's chest with every one of his upward thrusts, and sensation filled every part of her as her blood heated to levels almost beyond endurance. She wanted this to go on forever...

She could have this forever. Woo bin was hers. She knew that as truly as she knew she was his.

To think she could experience this pleasure every day for the rest of her life...

The ache that had been steadily growing low inside her reached its peak, and she ground down, pressing her mouth into his cheek as a thousand rippling pulsations crashed through her.

It was as if he'd been waiting for her release, because no sooner had the explosions begun in her than he was crying out, holding her tightly, his body shaking as he gave one last thrust inside her.

They stayed like that for the longest time, just holding each other and savoring what they had just shared. Then Woo bin laughed and said, "We didn't use any protection."

"So we didn't," she answered lazily, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. They'd used condoms the first time. This time a rubber barrier had been the last thing on her mind. It had lost its importance. She didn't need to ask him to know he'd never made love bare before. "Why is that funny?"

"Because it means you have to marry me."

Disentangling herself from his arms but maintaining their intimate connection, she shifted back a little to look at him. "Oh, do I?"

He nodded smugly. "I'm sure it's a law somewhere. Unprotected sex could turn into a baby, which means you must marry me."

"I'm on the pill," she answered, mimicking his smugness gleefully, her happiness so all embracing she felt it seeping from her skin. Then she thought again of what he'd just said. "Do you want us to have a baby?"

"One day. After we've traveled the world together and settle everything about our companies. So what do you say? Will you marry me, travel the world and then have a dozen babies with me?"

"In that order?" she teased.

"Definitely in that order." He took her left hand and kissed her ring finger. "I want to make you officially mine as soon as I can."

"But we hardly know each other."

But they knew the essence of each other. Now that she had stopped running and opened her eyes, she knew she had found the man she'd spent her life waiting for, the other side of her heart.

"We know the important things and have the rest of our lives to learn the rest." said Woo bin

Laughing and kissing, they held each other tight, both lost in dreams of a future that only a short time before had seemed like a fallacy.

A loud knocking jolted them both.

Then came the sound of a drill. It was immediately above them.

In utter horror, Jae kyung jumped up as if scalded, but she was still so closely entwined with Woo bin that she ended up stumbling back, only his strong arms holding her steady.

"If you panic you'll make it worse," he whispered into her ear, amusement lacing his tone.

Twenty minutes ago she'd doubted even a juggernaut could have stopped them making love, but now they were on the verge of being caught in their dis -array

The absurdity of the situation suddenly overrode her horror, and she giggled.

Muffling their laughter as much as they could, Jae kyung and Woo bin helped each other scramble to their feet. As soon as they were upright, Woo bin quickly buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his trousers, then scanned the floor for his jacket - she couldn't even remember him taking it off -while Jae kyung redid her own buttons and smoothed her skirt.

"Where's my wig?" she asked hurriedly.

"No idea," he replied with a gleam, putting his hand in his jacket.

"Give it back." said Jae kyung

"No." he replied

"I can't take the wine to the party without my wig."

"You aren't working again, and you really didn't tell me why you were waitressing, Jae" Woo bin said

"I needed to see you before leaving" said Jae kyung slowly.

"You don't need to go again, as soon as they get us out of here, I'm taking you home." Woo bin said seriously

"Home, I love the sound of that" she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring of the elevator opening beside them, Jae kyung knew only two things. The fire between them would always last and their future together has already began...

THE END

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am sorry for the late update, and like i said this story was just about Jae kyung and Woo bin and I am happy to finish at least one of my stories, now that i am through with this one I can concentrate on the other two. Thanks to all those who sent their reviews, I really appreciate, without your support i wouldn't have finished this story Thanks again and send more of them.

Happy Xmas everyone, Tessy cares...


End file.
